Conocerte
by vaness Izumi
Summary: Como el amor puede llegar a ti, de una forma inesperada.. primera historia disculpen la catástrofe ortográfica. Ni MLSN ni sus personajes me pertenecen
1. Chapter 1

Una chica de cabello pelirrojo de 15 años, se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad de uminari en compañía de su familia, para dar comienzo a sus vacaciones en la cabaña familiar, todos estaban ansiosos de llegar y poder relajarse después del stress de los últimos días.

Los últimos rayos de sol se ocultaban tras las montañas dando pasa a una fría noche, al llegar a la cabaña bajaron del carro sacaron las maletas y se adentraron al lugar, el que se conformado solo de un piso, lo suficiente amplio para los cinco, contaba con: cuatro cuartos, una sala, la cocina y dos baños.

-Me voy a dormir, buenas noches ̶ dijo la pelirroja de nombre nanoha antes de entrar al cuarto donde descansaría por los próximos días.

-que descanses

-buenas noches

contestaron sus padres y sus hermanos

Unos minutos más tarde, después de conversar y comer un poco los demás integrantes de la familia se dispusieron a ir a las habitaciones y disfrutar las horas de sueño que los esperaba.

La noche pasaba poco a poco y los miembros de la familia Takamachi se encontraban durmiendo profundamente, y sin percatarse de la presencia de alguien paseando por los alrededores, que se camuflaba con la oscuridad.

**Pov. Nanoha**

-hummm...humm- pronuncio la pelirroja estirándose en la cama, mirando el techo- Que sueño tan raro- me levanto de la cama camino al baño para alistarme, al terminar me encamino a la cocina para preparar café y unos huevos revueltos.

-Que significara, al aquel sueño- pienso tratando de recordarlo.

**"Me encontraba recorriendo el bosque a plena noche y de pronto aparece una figura pasando frente a mi, con una capa con capucha de color negro, la cual cubre su rostro, se detiene a una distancia prudente en la cual puedo observar el color rojo de sus ojos. -¿Quién eres?- pregunto un poco temerosa. Esa persona permanece indiferente a mi pregunta-¿qué haces aquí?- vuelvo a preguntar acercándome un poco para poder verla mejor. A cada paso que doy, noto como me envuelve una especie de energía que me llena de confianza. Antes de que pueda decir algo más, la vi elevar su mano para que detenga mi andar, al detenerme puedo observar que quiere decirme algo, pero de la nada, me envuelve otra clase de energía, una que me sumerge en una inmensa oscuridad separándome del lado de esa misteriosa persona**"

-̶ Nanoha, sucede algo- pregunta mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos.

̶ -Nada mamá, quieres que te sirva el desayuno? - pregunté dejando mis pensamientos de lado por el momento.

-claro hija, ¿saldrás a dar un paseo por el lago en la tarde? - pregunto interesada mi madre

̶ -no lose –dije sirviendo el desayuno en la mesa sentándome a su lado- tal vez me anime a ir.

**Pov. Nadie**

En un lago algo distante de la cabaña, se encontraba observando los alrededores una persona, con aspecto misterioso debido a su particular atuendo cubiertos por una fina capa de color oscuro.

Después de algunos minutos de contemplar el panorama, decidió recostarse sobre un árbol y reposar, pero de la nada escucha pasos que se dirigían a aquel lugar.

Se escondio detras de unos arbustos para identificar aquien rondaba aquella zona.

Aquel descocido dirijo su mirada hacia un sendero, donde poco a poco iba apareciendo, una chica joven de cabello pelirrojo y ojos color azul que llamaban su atención.

Nanoha se sentó, a orillas del lago dirigiendo su mirada al cielo perdida en sus pensamientos, sin notar como la persona escondida la observaba a detalle.

...

El día paso deprisa y la familia Takamachi se encontraba cenando en la sala, platicando de las actividades realizadas, al terminar la cena, nanoha decidió salir a tomar aire fresco , no pasando mucho tiempo cuando noto entre los arboles una figura que mantenía su mirada sobre ella... La misma mirada de su sueño, una mirada de color carmesí.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Pov. Nanoha

"_**Que hace esta persona aquí y porque me mira tan intensamente**__",_ sin ser consiente de mis movimientos fui retrocediendo preparada para comenzar a correr, pero antes de lógralo una ráfaga de viento paso por mi lado y de un momento a otro esa persona se posiciono detrás de mí.

—¡Haaaa!- exclame en completo estado de shock, como es posible que un ser humano se pueda mover a tal velocidad, me giro lentamente para ver sus facciones y vaya sorpresa al darme cuenta de que en realidad es una mujer joven al parece de mi misma edad con unos centímetro por encía de mí, tiene un cabello de color dorado y tez blanca, con unas prendas inusuales aparentemente finas las cuales podía notar debajo de su capa. Lo que no deja de captar mi atención es el rojo de sus ojos, los cuales parecen tener varios misterios.

Vuelvo a la realidad cuando me percato que la chica se va acercando hasta llegar al punto en que mí espacio personal es invadido por su presencia, acercando su cara a la mía**, ** me quedo inmóvil sintiendo ansiedad por su cercanía, pero ¿porque?

En cuestión de segundos sus labios tocaron los míos dejando una suavidad acompañada por un dulce sabor _**"Pero en que rayos piensas nanoha**_**" **me reprendí.

Me aparto lo más rápido que puedo con mi mirada fija en sus ojos "_**Acaso esta mujer, no conócelo lo que es la vergüenza!**_" Pienso al sentir mi cara caliente, "_**Espera, este fue mi primer beso. Esta chica me robo mi primer beso!" **_pienso alterada.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto ella con suave voz dejándome más estupefacta si es posible después de ese beso que me hable por primera vez en la noche no ayuda_** "esta tipa con qué derecho se cree de hablarme después de lo que hiso**_" pienso después de unos segundos.

-Me llamo Nanoha takamachi- digo con voz cortante, parece que no le molesta en lo más mínimo mi actitud.

-Nanoha- repite ella lentamente _**"por qué suena bien cuando ella lo dice… tonta nanoha"**_

Pov. Desconocida

"_**ya conozco su nombre, y no entiendo por qué me siento feliz?" **_pensó pasa sí misma la pelirrubia.

\- ¿quién eres?, ¿qué haces en aquí y por qué me besaste?- dijo la cobriza alterada.

"_**por que estará así"**_ pensé, después de un momento respondí.

-estoy buscando a una persona, que es importante para mí, y no conozco este lugar, quiero que tú me ayudes a encontrarla, nanoha.-dije tranquila

-con quien crees que hablas!-dijo nanoha, con visible irritación -responde, quien eres y por qué me besaste.

-Mi nombre es Fate Testarossa H.- Pronuncie al momento que me inclinaba, colocando mi capa de lado- princesa de planet magum- al terminar la debida y acostumbrada presentación dirijo mi mirada a la chica que está delante de mi inmóvil.


	3. Chapter 3

El silencio permanecía entre ellas dos, solo se sentía el frio de la noche y la suave brisa que la acompañaba pasar por sus cuerpos, la cual hiso estremecer a la chica de cabello pelirrojo, quien salió de su estado de shock.

**Pov. Nanoha**

—Si claro y tú, crees que yo te creeré semejante estupidez- digo enojada. "_**Que se cree para venir a contarme semejante historia."**_

— ¿estupidez?, crees que es mentira lo que te he dicho- dijo con tono sentido.

—Sí, es lo único que podría pensar, con lo que me has dicho- digo firme a mis palabras, distanciándome de ella.

—bien si eso es lo que piensas, te lo demostrare- dijo con una mirada que demostraba por primera vez seriedad para proceder a quitarse la capa negra, la cual cayo con dureza al suelo. Al comenzar a fijarme bien en su vestimenta puedo observar que consiste en una camisa, ajustada de color negra sin mangas, que llega solo por encima de su ombligo, con una X de color blanca que cruza sobre su pecho y unos pantalones que parecen vaqueros ajustados, pero se nota qué son de una tela oscura sin ningún tipo de detalle y una botas también negras.

Ella comienza a acercarse un poco a mí.

—qué piensas hacer?¡- digo insegura dando un paso atrás.

—Voy a demostrártelo –dijo con un tono de voz tranquilo, en el cual se percibía una gran seguridad- de la única forma que puedo hacerlo- volvió a decir acercándose a mí.

— ¿cómo? - pregunto una vez más, en este punto mi voz comienza a flaquear, por lo que puede pasar.

—Con esto- dijo sacando de un costado del pantalón un, ¿triángulo dorado?- este es Bardiche, mi dispositivo inteligente.

— ¿tu dispositivo?, ¿inteligente? -digo sin comprender lo que ese aparato puede llegar hacer y qué ocurrirá en este momento. -que pretendes hacer con esa ¿cosa?

—como te dije anteriormente te lo demostrare y… – pronunciaba mientras levantaba un poco ese aparato- Bardiche me ayudara, solo observa ¿de acuerdo?

—…...- a pesar de la extraña situación, asiento sin comprender lo que pasara.

**Pov. Fate**

—Retrocede un poco- digo comenzando a extender un poco mi brazo sobre mí, en menos de un segundo un resplandor amarillo emanada de Bardiche, expandiéndose por mi mano y rodear por completo todo mi cuerpo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la ropa que estoy usando desaparece y es sustituida rápidamente por una totalmente diferente a la que tenía.

—¿pero?… como hiciste eso?¡- dice nanoha sorprendida.

—Con Bardiche- digo disponiéndome a seguir explicando, para que comprenda mejor- los dispositivos como Bardiche, en mi planeta son indispensables debido a que con ellos podemos dar mayor alcance a nuestra magia…

—espera, magia?- pregunto nanoha interrumpiendo mi explicación

—si magia, la mayoría de los habitantes de dónde vengo la poseen, pero cada persona tiene una control diferente en ella… - digo, dejando escapar un suspiro- nanoha es tarde y creo que aclarar todas tus dudas tomara tiempo.-mencione al tiempo que desactivaba mi Barrier Jacket.

—Tienes razón, es mejor que vuelva con mi familia –dijo ella- fate tienes un lugar donde pasar la noche?

—Paso las noche durmiendo al aire libre -digo fijando mi mirada al cielo, Para luego mirar a la pelirroja frente a mí.

—Entiendo- dijo nanoha, parece intranquila- …. Quisieras pasar esta noche, en la cabaña de mi familia?

"**parece insegura por su propuesta"**

— ¿quieres que vaya? -pregunto para poder aclarar mi duda.

Se toma un momento antes de responder.

—sí, pero mi familia no puede verte, te quedo claro?-dijo seria. Solo vasto un asentimiento de mi parte, aceptando su condición- bien entonces, vámonos.

Recojo mi capa, y me dispongo a seguir a nanoha. No tardamos en visualizar la cabaña y comenzar a dirigirnos a la parte de atrás, donde se encuentra una ventana, de dos puertas que dan un fácil acceso al interior del cuarto.

—esta ventana es de mi habitación entra y espérame hay, no tardo- dijo nanoha comenzando a alejarse.

Entro a la habitación y me siento en la cama para esperar a nanoha. Con el pasar de los segundos comienzo a divagar entre mis pensamientos y entre un susurro menciono- que hare para encontrarte- dirijo mi mirada a la ventana –hermana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pov. Nanoha**

"_**Como es que termine en esta situación"**_ es el pensamiento que ronda en mi mente, mientras soy abrazada estrechamente por una, dormida chica de cabello pelirrubio_** "Dios! Su rostro esta tan cerca…" **_bajo un poco mi mirada_** "…y sus finos labios de color carmín" **_niego suavemente, para sacar este último pensamiento de mi cabeza y dirigir mi mirada a cualquier otro lugar, rememorando lo que paso media hora atrás.

…**..FLASHBACK…..**

Me dirijo a hacia la puerta a paso lento, al estar frente a ella dirijo la mano a la perilla, pero antes de que siquiera la toque, la puerta es abierta abrupta-mente por mi padre.

—Nanoha ¿en dónde has estado?, nos tenías preocupados- dijo él, con un tono de voz serio pero tranquilo _**"no creo de haber tardado tanto, ¿cierto?"**_

Doy un vistazo al reloj, que se encuentra encima de la repisa para poder verificar la hora _**" ¡Ha pasado más hora y media desde que Salí para dar la caminata!" **_pienso asombrada, dirijo mi vista a la sala en donde se encuentran mis hermanos y mi madre los que parecen preparados para _s_alir_** "parece que los preocupe demasiado"**_ pienso un poco culpable hacer al ser consciente de la preocupación que ellos debieron de sentir.

—Lo siento, necesitaba pensar y se me fue el tiempo -dije _**"no es de todo mentira"**_

—Está bien, vamos a sentarnos en el comedor- dijo papá caminado a la sala. Platicamos unos minutos para después darle paso a la cena, fue algo ligero y exquisito, al terminar de comer, los primeros en retirarse fueron mis hermanos para dirigiese a respectivas habitaciones, mis padres decidieron permanecer en la sala.

Al encaminarme a mi habitación, recordé que alguien más ya se encontraba hay_** "¿qué haré?, ¿qué haré?", **_al llegar a la puerta respiro profundamente y entro con decisión, solo para encontrarme a una chica durmiendo pacíficamente en mi cama.

Me acércame con cautela a la cama _**"parece que estaba exhausta " **_pienso al ver sus pesadas y pausadas exhalaciones_**. **_Contemplo como su vestimenta que ahora solo se basa, en la camisa negra y unos short blancos _**" esos short… ¡son míos!... pero, no le quedan mal" **_me dirijo al armario para colocarme una pijama y acostarme al lado da Fate.

—Estoy cansada…- murmuro, cierro mis parpados lista para entregarme al anhelado descanso, cuando comienzo asentir unos brazos que me rodean por la cintura y una unas piernas entre lazándose con las mías, solo puedo quedarme estupefacta.

**Fin de flashback**

"_**Nanoha relájate, no es la primera vez que duermes abrazada a otra persona"**_ me auto aconsejo _**"pero si es la primera vez, que lo haces con una desconocida chica**_ _**pelirrubia…. ¿sexy?"**_ fijo mi mirada en Fate, suspiro con suavidad _**" aunque me sorprende un poco ese pensamiento, debo aceptarlo, ella realmente es muuuy sexy" **_con esto último en mente estoy preparada para entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo

_**Pov. Nadie**_

El amanecer poco a poco iba haciendo presencia, atreves de la montañas y los cálidos rayos del sol se filtraban, por la ventana de la chica de cabellos cobrizo que se encontraba firmemente abrazada a la chica peli rubia, quien solo la observaba dormir, para comenzar a acercarse con lentitud a sus labios y besarlos con dulzura _**"quesera esta sensación que siento, cuando la tengo cerca"**_ fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo, al alejarse un poco del rostro de Nanoha.


	5. Chapter 5

La chica pelirroja abrió sus parpados con lentitud para ir acostumbrando sus ojos a los rayos solares que entraban por la ventana cuando noto a la chica pelirrubia mirándola minuciosamente que estaba reposando su cabeza sobre la palma de mano al tiempo que se encontraba al otro extremo de la cama.

Comenzó a recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior _**"no fue un sueño"**_ suspiro ante su pensamiento, lentamente se reincorporo de la cama para quedar sentada reposando su espalda en la cabecera.

—Son las 6:00 a.m. – susurro al verificar la hora en el celular que se encontraba en el pequeño mueble al lado de la cama- tienes hambre- pregunto a dirigir su mirada a fate

—No, no tengo- dijo la rubia, pero poco tiempo después su estómago rugió sonoramente causando una ligera risa a la peli cobriza y un oscuro sonrojo a fate.

—Parece que tu estómago, no piensa lo mismo- dijo todavía con una carcajada más audible pero con un sentimiento de ternura al levantarse de la cama- espera un momento no tardare.

**Pensamiento de N.**

_**Bien aquí estoy, preparando el desayuno para compartir con un completa desconocida…. Que me beso… Con la quien he dormido…. Y quien me mantuvo abrazada toda la noche con su rostro tan cerca del mío que podía sentir su respiración….**_

**Fin de pensamientos.**

Al terminar de preparar el desayuno, lo coloco en una bandeja y se dirigió de regreso a su habitación, siendo precavida de no ser descubierta por los demás miembros de la familia esa era una de las ventajas de levantarse temprano.

Al entrar encontró a Fate todavía en la cama, recostada mirando por la ventana y con las mejillas ligueramente rojas.

Cuando la rubia escucho un sonido provenir de la puerta dirigió su mirada a nanoha quien se adentraba a la habitación con una bandeja en manos la que contenía unos alimentos desconocidos para ella.

—Siéntate -dijo nanoha, cuando fate se sentó la pelirroja prosiguió a dejar la bandeja sobre la cama.

— ¿Cómo se llaman estos alimentos? -pregunto ella señalando el plato.

—Es pan tostado, con mermelada - contesto nanoha, intrigada ante su pregunta.

Al recibir la respuesta por parte de la pelirroja su curiosidad se enfocó en las dos tazas que se encontraban en la bandeja- ¿y cuál es el nombre de esta bebida?

—Es café, ¿no lo conoces?-dijo nanoha interesada.

— ¿Café?... - pronuncio fate, antes de dirigir la taza a sus labios- ¡es amargo! -dijo con cara de desagrado causando esta vez una carcajada a nanoha.

—Ten, échale un poco de leche y azúcar -dijo nanoha- yo lo prefiero negro

—Como sabe con la leche y azúcar -pregunto insegura fate.

—Échale y lo sabrás- le dijo la pelirroja, mientras veía como la otra chica hacia lo sugerido.

—¡sabe bien! -dijo la rubia feliz. Al terminar el desayuno ambas concordaron salir de caminata a un lugar donde estarían más tranquilas para platicar sobre las dudas de nanoha respecto a fate.

_**Pov. Nanoha **_

Al considerar que mi familia se encontraba constantemente paseando por la cabaña, preferí que fuéramos a un lugar más tranquilo, donde no nos lleguen a interrumpir, después de que fate saliera de mi habitación con cautela y al estar las dos afuera nos encaminamos al sendero que guiaba hacia el lago.

—Este lugar es muy tranquilo- dije contemplado el lago y sus alrededores

—Sí, tienes razón- dijo fate parada a mi lado, variando su mirada entre el hermoso panorama y yo.

—Sentémonos en la sombra de ese árbol- dije conteniendo la ansiedad que estoy sintiendo.

—Claro, pero primero me gustaría tomarme un baño, ya que no pude tomarlo en tu casa, ¿te parece bien?- preguntó fate, esperando mi respuesta.

—Si claro, por mí no hay inconveniente -dije un poco más calmada.

Fate se dirigió a la orilla del lago y se comenzó a subir la camisa, pasándola por sus brazos y su cabeza hasta sacarla por completo y así proseguir con un top deportivo negro

—!Pero que haces¡ -exclamo al ver lo que hace fate.

—voy a tomarme un baño, lo recuerdas?- dijo fate, mirándome confusa- tu misma dijiste que no había inconveniente.

"_**PERO ESTO SI ES UN GRAN INCONVENIENTE¡"**_

—y porque entonces, no bañas en ropa interior- digo con mi mirada fija en otro lugar fingiendo serenidad.

—porque no me siento cómoda con ella -respondió fate. "_**Solo por eso**_,_** acaso esta mujer enserió no conoce lo que es la vergüenza" **_

—Está bien has lo que quieras- digo, pues no puedo hacer nada _**"porque me siento azarada, por algo como esto" **_pienso al sentarme en el pasto y dirigir mi mirada a fate,__quien continuo desvistiéndose, como si nada.

"_**relájate no es cosa del otro mundo, he ido varias veces a las aguas termales, donde es común ver mujeres desnudas, así que ya estoy acostumbrada, ¿cierto?" **_sigo debatiéndome en mis pensamientos, cuando que noto que fate está completamente desnuda y comienza a entrar en al agua lentamente.

"_**si estoy acostumbrada a ver a una mujer desnuda, pero porque siento al ver el cuerpo de fate mi corazón acelerarse a un ritmó casi sobre humano"**_

**Pov. Fate**

Al entrar al lago me estremecí por el contacto del agua fría contra mi piel y al sumergir por completo mi cuerpo comencé a nadar un poco, pero unos segundos después decidí mirar sobre mi hombro y note que nanoha se removía en donde estaba frotándose las manos sobre las piernas,sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y mirando unos arbustos.

Decidí terminar rápido mi baño y me vestí lo más rápido que pude, para dirigirme a ella.

—Nanoha te sientes bien- pregunte un poco preocupada

—s-si, por que l-lo p-preguntas- dijo un poco agitada

— ¿Segura?- le pregunto no muy convencida _**" y**_ _**porque me respondió con voz entrecortada?"**_

—Si -toma una bocanada de aire y continua- mejor comienza a responder mis dudas, es por eso que vinimos, ¿no?

—sí lo que digas, bien empezare con…..- interrumpí abruptamente mi explicación cuando percibí un rugido entre los árboles.

Pov. Nadie

Una figura rodeada por un aura oscura, salió de entre los matorrales a una gran velocidad en dirección a fate, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de voltear, cuando la oscura figura salto hacia ella, pero antes de que llegara a tocarla, otra presencia hiso acto de aparición, derribando a la oscura, el nuevo individuo poseía un de color naranja.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pov. Nanoha**

Fate se dirigió a mí al terminar de bañarse, por suerte completamente vestida, me pregunto si me encontraba bien, a lo que respondí que sí, pero _**"quien se encontraría bien, cuando comienza a sentir en su cuerpo, sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido en especial por una mujer he imaginar ciertas cosas que la involucran… aahhh prefiero no seguir pensando" **_

Al dejar de lado ese asunto y asegurarle a fate que me sentía bien, proseguimos con el tema que me interesaba, pero en el momento que ella comenzó a hablar, corto sus palabras y recorrió con su vista los alrededores lo cual no entendí, cuando estaba por recriminarle, detrás de ella apareció, una cosa extraña que parecía un animal un poco más grade que un león y que estaba rodeado completamente de una luz negra.

Cuando menos medí cuenta ese animal o lo quesea, se dirigió a una gran velocidad a _**"!fate¡" **_intente gritar,__pero no salió nada de mis labios.

Cuando ella voltio, eso cosa ya había saltado para atacarla y un miedo incontrolable me invadió, al pensar en su seguridad pero justo cuando faltaban unos centímetros para alcanzarla, esa cosa fue derribada por otro animal de pelaje color naranja.

El animal naranja se acercó, al que todavía lo rodeaba un color oscuro y con sus colmillos se acercó a la garganta de él, dándole el golpe final, ante esa acción no pude reprimir un chillido de miedo.

Pasaron unos segundos y el cuerpo del animal negro se evaporo tan rápido como el agua, solo me podía quedar sentado en el suelo sin saber qué hacer y solo pude reaccionar al escuchar una voz pronunciar un nombre.

—Arf¡ –dijo fate, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro en mi cara solo conservo una de confusión _**"que está pasando aquí?"**_

—! Guau ¡- respondió también feliz moviendo la cola de un lado para otro, el animal que tiene una apariencia de lobo. Fate me tendió la mano, para ayudarme a parar cuando estuvimos lado a lado, el lobo se acercó un poco y se sentó frente a nosotras y en cuestión de segundos, su figura ya no era la de un lobo sino que ahora era una MUJER en todo el sentido de la palabra.

—quien es ella fate -le pregunte mirándola con el ceño fruncido. La mujer que se encontraba delante nos miró con la cabeza ligueramente inclinada.

—Espera un momento nanoha -me dijo ella, comenzado a aproximarse a esa desconocida.

Cuando fate se le acerco a esa mujer empezó a hablar con un acento y palabras que eran totalmente desconocidos para mí, la otra mujer también comenzó a hablar en ese idioma y yo solo me sentía más desconcertada.

"_**Que está pasando aquí y quien es ESA, que esta con fate" **_pienso al ir sintiendo un poco de enojo por la peli naranja. Todo pensamiento coherente muere al instante, que veo como esa desconocida besa a fate y ella no hace nada para evitarlo _**"fate, porque no te retiras?" **_

Lo único que puedo hacer, es sentir como se oprime mi pecho, sin entender el motivo. Cuando se separan ambas se dirigen hacía mi

—Arf, te presento a nanoha takamachi, nanoha, Arf - nos presentó fate

—Gusto en conocerte -dijo Arf

—Lo mismo digo -dije dándole una sonrisa forzada y dirijo mi mirada a la pelirrubia –fate, quiero que comiences a explicarme todo, y me refiero a TODO lo de anoche, incluyendo quien es la persona a quien dices buscar? -mi mirada permanece fija sobre ella con una extrema seriedad.

Pov. Nadie

—vigilare los alrededores mientras ustedes platican -dijo Arf sintiéndose un poco incomoda

—Gracias Arf -dijo fate viendo como la peli naranja se alejaba.

—Gracias -repitió nanoha con la mirada en fate

—entonces quieres saber, por quien vine a este planeta, te lo diré. La persona que es tan importante para mí, desapareció hace seis meses, en una misión de reconocimiento en este planeta y no hemos recibido ningún tipo de información ni contacto de ella.

—Que querían de este planeta para que ella viniera -pregunto la pelirroja con interés

—Es algo común que hacemos en nuestro planeta, es para conocer los tipos de progresos que tienen cada uno, estos reconocimientos los realizamos cada diez años incluyendo este—explico fate, esperando que nanoha procesara la información.

—respecto a la persona desaparecida, por que enviar a la princesa a buscarla-dijo nanoha

—Debido a que soy una de las magas más poderosas en mi planeta y que insistí en encargarme personalmente, para encontrar a quien siempre formara parte de mi vida.-dijo fate musitando la última parte.

—la persona de quien hablas, es demasiado valiosa para ti, he- dijo nanoha- acaso ella es tu… novia?-pregunto con la mirada un poco desviada y las manos ligeramente apretadas.

— ¿novia? -repitió la rubia, para ampliar sus ojos al caer en la comprensión- no, no, no lo es, ella es…-tomo una bocanada de aire- quien busco es a Alicia Testarossa H. Mi hermana mayor.

—!Tu hermana¡-exclamo sorprendida nanoha

—si… Por eso necesito tu ayuda nanoha, la única cosa que tengo clara es que Alicia estaba en este país, necesito encontrarla cuanto antes -dijo decidida

—Si esta en mis manos te ayudare fate, pero me gustaría que me respondieras dos dudas por ahora- dijo nanoha, entre decidida y nerviosa.

—Pregunta -dijo serena fate. Nanoha tardo un momento antes de preguntar

—la noche de ayer, porque me besaste-dijo la pelirroja un poco ruborizada

Pov, fate

—podría decir que es un don, que tenemos en mi planeta -dije como si nada, al ver al ver la confusión en nanoha proseguí- cuando nosotros estamos, en un lugar donde no comprendemos el idioma, solo es necesario juntar nuestros labios, con los de quien queramos aprender e instantáneamente tenemos el "conocimiento".

—Por eso no me decías nada cuando te hablaba -dijo nanoha, ahora con un brillo en su mirada desconocido para mí- solo por eso me besaste- musito con su mirada en el suelo

—nanoha?...

—Por eso mismo besaste a Arf -dijo ella y yo solo asentí.- que es para ti Arf.

—Ella es mi guardiana- nos quedamos un tiempo en silencio, el cual es interrumpido por un grito de una mujer a quien conozco bien.


	7. Chapter 7

Al escuchar el grito de Arf, sujete la mano de nanoha con fuerza para salir corriendo a su encuentro, evitando unas cuantas ramas de los árboles que se atravesaban, yo tengo gran agilidad al moverme, lo cual parece que no es el caso de nanoha por lo que puedo notar, apenas puede seguirme el paso.

A unos cuantos metros puedo distinguir a Arf, que se encuentra acorralada en su forma híbrida contra un árbol por una bestia negra, de las cuales conozco bien.

― ¡Arf! Te encuentras bien -digo pero ella no contesta.

Ante mí llamado la bestia noto mi presencia y la de nanoha.

La bestia soltando un sonido entre mecánico y un rugido devastador y se dirigió a nosotras, liberando el cuerpo de Arf el cual cayó al suelo dando un golpe seco. Tome nuevamente la mano de nanoha, para que quede detrás de mí, al hacerlo busco rápidamente entre mi vestimenta un objeto amarillo.

―!Bardiche¡ -dije, y en pocos segundos mi atuendo se cambió por tener mi traje de batalla.

―grwrrrrrrr- rugió la bestia negra, corriendo a una gran velocidad a hacia mí, activé un escudo para minimizar el poder de su ataque, lo más posible pero el impacto fue tan fuerte que ambos fuimos repelidos por una gran onda, al estar nanoha detrás de mí, también fue afectada, debido a que su cuerpo fue empujado por el mío, quedando ambas suspendidas en el aire y alejándonos unos metros de donde nos encontrábamos, antes de tener contacto con el suelo, como pude cogí a nanoha para quedar detrás de ella y la tome con fuerza entre mis brazos para que no se hiera.

¡PLAF!

―ARGHHHHH -grito por el golpe que tuve al impacto contra el suelo.

―FATE, estás bien -me pregunta nanoha, con cara aterrada, separándose de mí.

―no te preocupes, nanoha- digo incorporándome- esto no es nada -coloco mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y vuelo hacia donde se encuentra Arf inconsciente.- puedes encargarte de Arf por mí, nanoha?

―que vas a hacer fate -pregunto nanoha

―esto no ha acabado todavía- digo seria dirigiendo mi mirada donde la bestia quedo

―comprendo, entonces ve, yo estaré con Arf -dijo ella

―ummm –asiento y me dirijo hacia la bestia, la cual comenzó a moverse. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, estire mi mano para conjurar un hechizo el cual sujeto la bestia y la comenzó a estrangular.

Pov. Nadie

―Arf despierta -la pelirroja pedía, a la mujer hibrida que permanecía tendida en el suelo

―hummmm-umm- pronuncio Arf comenzando a reaccionar

― grwrrrr, grwrrrrrr-sonaron dos rugidos proveniente de donde se encontraba la pelirrubia.

―no te encontrabas solo, he?- dijo fate sonriendo todavía con la mano extendida para terminar con la bestia que tenía sujeta y dos más saltando hacia ella

―Arf despierta, fate de necesita -dijo nanoha zarandeando el hombro de la peli naranja

―fate -musito Arf, abriendo sus ojos y levantándose de prisa-!¿Dónde está?¡- pregunto alterada. Nanoha señalo con su mirada el lugar donde se encontraba la peli rubia, quien estaba esquivando y recibiendo golpes de sus adversarios

―malditos bastardos -gruño Arf dirigiéndose deprisa donde se encontraba.

Una de las bestias se dirigió a fate con sus colmillos preparados para destrozarle el cuello

―!Fate, detrás de ti¡-grito nanoha, pero su advertencia no tendría resultado, debido a que la pelirrubia estaba ocupada con las otras dos bestias.

―hooo no, no lo harás-dijo Arf cambiando a su forma canina y aumentar su velocidad agarrando a la bestia que planeaba atacar a fate y conjurando un hechizo el cual hiso que varias cadenas atravesaran a la vestía que se evaporo en un santiamén.

―fuuu -suspiro nanoha al ver que Arf salvaba a fate

―Arf, cúbreme, terminare con este rápido-dijo fate y Arf son lo asintió.

La canina peli naranja trato de sujetar a la segunda bestia, pero esta era más ágil que las anteriores y persistía para poder atacar a fate. La peli rubia coloco toda su concentración en la criatura que tenía atrapada, las ataduras la oprimía hasta el punto que lo no pudo aguantar y se evaporo como las anteriores bestias

―RAYOS, fate cuidado- dijo art, telepáticamente tratando de prevenir a fate de un ataque

―ha?-dijo fate, comenzando a moverse-arghh…. Rayos- volvió a mencionar cuando sintió un dolor agudo en el costado derecho por la cadera. Tenía una herida aproximadamente diecisiete centímetro provocada por la ultima vestía

―fate, intenta aprisionarla -volvió a comunicar Arf. La bestia intento volver a atacar a fate pero ella logro esquivarla y convocando otro hechizo la aprisiono, la bestia trato de escapar pero fate no la dejo.

―fate te encuentras bien…hay por Dios estas sangrando- dijo nanoha que se encontraba detrás de fate, con su mirada atenta en la herida

―nanoha pero que….

―fate concéntrate -reprimió Arf, notando que las ataduras estaban cediendo

―sí, disculpa -dijo fate. Volviendo a oprimir a la criatura al verificar que no podría escapar, Arf se apresuró a terminar con ella atravesándola con un ataque.

―fate¡ -grito nanoha al ver como la pelirrubia, comenzó a desmayarse

―la sangre no para de fluir- dijo Arf comenzado a alterarse

―que vamos a hace?¡- dijo nanoha sintiéndose también preocupada por fate

―tratare de curarla -dijo Arf arrodillándose delante del cuerpo de la peli rubia

―cómo vas a hacer eso?-pregunto nanoha

―digamos que tengo poderes sanadores -dijo Arf- ahora dejemos de hablar

―umm -nanoha estuvo de acuerdo, y fijándose como procedía la peli naranja, quien extendió ambas manos las cuales se iluminar con un color verde, y encima de la herida de fate apareció un signo en forma de triángulo con unas figuras dentro de él. Mientras esto sucedía, nanoha recostó la cabeza de fate sobre sus piernas, así estuvieron por algunos minutos.

―listo con eso bastara- dijo Arf comenzado a limpiar la sangre seca de la piel de fate con un pañuelo

―su rostro esta pálido-dijo nanoha preocupada

―perdió una cantidad considerable de sangre, necesita un poco de reposo- dijo Arf, pasando sus brazos por debajo del cuerpo de fate y cargarla- sígueme

Nanoha no entendía a donde se dirigía Arf, pero de algo si estaba segura y era que no se separaría de fate. La siguió por unos minutos en los cuales solo veía a la peli naranja cargar el cuerpo de la peli rubia, nanoha comenzó a sentirse mal por no ser capaz de haber hecho algo por fate. Las tres se encontraban entre unas colinas en las cuales se divisaba una cueva, que era un poco ocultada por unos árboles y a la cual Arf comenzó a dirigirse.


	8. Chapter 8

Fate se encontraba recostada en una cama improvisada, la cual a simple vista se podía notar su comodidad y siendo envuelta en una manta que Arf había sacado de entre unas cajas situadas al fondo de la cueva. Su rostro tenía un poco de más de color que en las horas anteriores.

― En unas cuantas horas el sol se pondrá-dijo nanoha- y fate no ha despertado aun…-volvió a decir con preocupación, pues la pelirrubia estaba inconsciente desde el ataque de las bestias.

―relájate niña, fate es resistente- dijo Arf mirando a nanoha, para volver a ver a la rubia- pero te doy la razón en que esta demorando en despertar, tal vez se deba al que ya no esta tan acostumbrada a combatir como antes.

Ambas chicas se quedaron sumidas en el silencio, solo con la mirada sobre fate pasando los minutos, cuando el silencio fue interrumpido por la exclamación de sorpresa de la pelirroja.

― !Es tarde¡ tengo que volver con mi familia para la cena, no quiero que se comiencen a preocupar como ayer en la noche cuando no regresaba… Pero no quiero alejarme de fate -dijo nanoha con cara indecisa

―porque querrías quedarte por una desconocida -pregunto Arf interesada

―n-no sé pero, no quiero separarme de ella-dijo la peli cobrizo con las mejillas coloradas.

―bien pues, te puedo ayudare con ese problemilla… Pero necesito que te concentres y hagas todo lo que te diga, de acuerdo- dijo Arf, a una confundida pero interesada nanoha, que asintió ante las palabras de la mujer - bien acércate y siéntate al frente mío… bien, relájate y mantén los ojos cerrados.

Cuando nanoha hizo lo que Arf pidió, la peli naranja comenzó a recitar palabras en su lengua natal, manteniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja y la otra mano la coloco al lado, a la misma altura, la que nanoha tenía a su lado comenzó a soltar destellos que caían despacio y comenzaron a formar una figura.

―ya puedes abrir los ojos- dijo Arf

La pelirroja de repente se sintió algo cansada, antes de que Arf le hablara, sin entender la razón, le restó importancia y lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, a primera vista distinguió a Arf, quien se encontraba frente a ella sonriente y antes de poder preguntarle qué fue lo que paso, noto la presencia de otra persona al lado suyo, dirigió su mirada al desconocido cuando…

―!Haaaaaaa¡…..-grito nanoha, como acto de reflejo obligo a taparse los oídos a las dos personas que estaban cerca de ella, pero todavía con una profunda fate en la cama- p-p-pero co-como es q-que, …

―sencillo, es un conjuro que aplique sobre ti- dijo Arf con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- ahora literalmente podrás estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo

Nanoha todavía no selo podía creer, pero como no hacerlo si enfrente suyo se encontraba el vivo reflejo de ella misma en carne y hueso.

― ¿cómo es posible?- pregunto nanoha después de respirar y exilar un poco

―podría ser denominado en tu especie a algo así como un "clon" con la diferencia que estos son especiales, pues para poder crearlos necesitas dar o compartir tu energía espiritual, ya has de haber sentido el cansancio que provoca esta técnica, ¿no? -dijo Arf.

―sí, pero y ahora ¿que pasara?- pregunto nanoha al no tener ni un conocimiento de esto

―ahora viene lo bueno, ella -señalo al "clon" - ira con tu familia y si hay algo que ella necesite, podrá comunicarse telepáticamente contigo, lo mismo pasara en caso contrario, por lo pronto tu -señalo a nanoha- podrás quedarte el tiempo que creas necesario mientras dure el conjuro

Nanoha no podría estar más impresionada, con lo que acaba de aprender de el conjuro que Arf realizo en ella

―ya debo irme -dijo la "otra" nanoha levantándose para dirigirse a la salida- sayonara

―no sé si lograre acostumbrarme a esto- dijo nanoha soltando un soplido

―si vas a ayudar a fate es mejor que comiences a acostumbrarte- dijo Arf mientras iba por una caja y regresar junto la pelirroja que aun sentía el cansancio

―qué haces?- dijo nanoha, al ver como la peri naranja sacaba unas cajas pequeñas plateadas que podrían caber en sus manos

―preparar la cena- dijo Arf con simpleza, viendo las pequeñas cajas y dejando 3 afuera para volver a guardar las otras, saco una de un bolsillo trasero y la acciono para convertirla en una pequeña y hermosa mesa con unas sillas incluidas. Nanoha se levantó impresionada y se acercó a Arf, quien ya estaba colocando las tres cajitas en la mesa separadas una de otra y las presiono, las 3 comenzaron a abrirse apareciendo tres patillos de comida diferente encima, dos que eran completamente desconocidos para ella y una que tenía la ligera comparación con un postre.

―wooooo- fue lo única que logro decir nanoha, sintiendo la boca volvérsele agua

―jajajaja niña eres chistosa- rio de buena gana Arf- bueno solo…..

Arf callo sus palabras al ser interrumpida por los movimientos y murmureos que comenzaba a hacer fate

**Pov. Fate **

**(Sueño de F)**

_**Dos jóvenes rubias caminaban por los pasillos de un palacio platicando animadamente, con dirección a él gran salón por solicitud de sus madres quienes necesitaban darles razones de importancia**_

―_**Madres- saludaron las hermanas, quienes se dirigieron a la mesa donde las esperaban sus madres**_

―_**Alicia, Fate- saludaron precia y lindy, con una son risa a sus hijas, quienes tomaban asiento**_

― _**¿De qué querían hablarnos?- pregunto Alicia la mayor, con una atenta fate a su lado**_

―_**su madre y yo hemos concordado -dijo lindy- en que que ya ha llegado el tiempo de que Alicia sea nuestra sucesora en el reino**_

_**Alicia quedo por unos segundos en estado de shock, fate la envolvió en un abrazo y la felicito**_

―_**están seguros- pregunto Alicia**_

―_**claro hija, creemos que estas preparada- dijo radiante precia**_

―_**aclarado esto, solo falta comenzar con los preparativos para la ceremonia que se realizara dentro de un mes -dijo lindy- por lo pronto quiero que ambas comiencen con sus misiones de reconocimiento lo antes posible -concluyo lindy**_

**Cinco días después**

―_**cuídate hermana -se despidió fate con un abrazo**_

―_**solo será una simple rutina de reconocimiento, será pan comido como dicen -dijo Alicia, con una sonrisa**_

―_**umm- asintió fate **_

**Horas de pues**

_**ALVERTENCIA LA NAVE ESTA CIENDO ATACADA, eran las constantes palabras de la voz robótica de la nave. **_

_**Centro de control, de Planet Magum**_

_**Todos estaban comenzando a ponerse histéricos, viendo como en las pantallas desplegadas se notaba, como la nave en la que viajaba Alicia Testarossa esquivaba los disparos del enemigo.**_

―_**que sucede aquí -demando precia junto a su esposa y su hija fate detrás de ellas **_

―_**Alicia-sama está siendo atacada, no hemos podido establecer contacto con ella -dijo chico encargado de los sistemas- ya hemos mandado los refuerzos pero tardaran en llegar**_

_**Cuando el chico termino de dar su reporte, la nave de Alicia recibía disparos de la nave enemiga, en pesando a circular fuera de control envuelta en llamas y entrando a la atmosfera de la tierra.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Pov. Nadie**_

Fate se removía murmurando continuamente en la cama, a cada segundo que pasaba se ponía más inquieta, Arf se sentó al lado de la rubia y con suavidad la comenzó a zarandear para que despertara.

Nanoha veía como Arf trataba de despertar a fate, pero ella todavía se mantenía sumergida en sus sueños, de un momento a otro fate se removió bruscamente.

―!ALICIA¡- grito fate, reincorporándose en la cama quedando sentada con un gran dolor en su costado, al disminuir el dolor, la rubia noto en que tipo lugar se encentraba y se fijó en las dos personas que se en contaban a su lado, unas sorprendidas y preocupadas Arf y nanoha.

―te encuentras bien fate -pregunto Arf, al ver el dolor en los ojos de la rubia por el ataque que había recibido hace pocas horas.

―me siento un poco cansada, y un pequeño dolor en mi cintura- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa forzada.

―deberías volver a entrenar fate, tu fuerza y agilidad no son iguales que antes- dijo la peli naranja seria pensando en su bienestar

―hay cosas más importantes en estos momentos Arf -dijo fate de la misma manera- y encontrar a mi hermana es mi prioridad

―piensas acaso en la posibilidad de que debas luchar de nuevo y no puedas valerte por ti misma -dijo Arf- dime fate entonces como quieres encontrar a tu hermana si eso llegara a pasar.

―…..-fate se quedó en silencio, sin poder rebatir lo que Arf decía- ….entonces solo queda una cosa por hacer, me ayudaras Arf? –pregunto con vergüenza

―sí, sabes que estaré hay para ti siempre que lo necesites -dijo sonriendo,

Fate le devuelve la sonrisa a Arf y mira a nanoha, sintiéndose un poco apenada con las mejillas enrojecidas por la situación.

―hola… nanoha, no deberías haber regresado con tu familia?- pregunto fate confundida, pues la noche ya había caído.

―debería encontrarme con ellos en este momento, pero…. No podía irme sin saber cómo te encontrabas -respondió nanoha tímidamente sin saber dónde mirar.

―pero tu familia debe de estar preocupada por ti- dijo fate inquieta, Mirando ahora a Arf.

―no te preocupes, ya solucione ese asuntito- respondió Arf guiñándole el ojo

―pero como…? –pregunta fate.

―use el hechizo de energía compartida –dijo Arf.

Fate abrió los ojos hasta más no poder, pues para un ser humano común y corriente tal hechizo podría haberlo dejado inconsciente.

―dicho esto comencemos a comer, antes de que la comida se enfrié- dijo la peli naranja a nanoha y fate.

―tienes algunos platos -pregunto nanoha, después de pasar los últimos minutos sin pronunciar una sola palabra

―donde quieres sentarte en la cama con fate o conmigo- pregunta Arf, lanzándole una mirada picara a nanoha.

―pensaba sentarme con…

―por mí no hay problema, si quieres, puedes sentarte junto a mí -dijo fate cortando la respuesta de nanoha

―…segura? –pregunta nanoha, un poco dudosa, pero con el asentimiento por parte de fate fue suficiente para ella- bien, entonces ayudare a Arf-san a servir.

―yo sola lo hare, veo que aún estás agotada por el hechizo y si te sobre esfuerzas se podría des hacer- dijo Arf- es mejor que te sientes

―entonces será mejor que me acomode- dijo fate, dejándole un espacio en la "cama" a nanoha.

―ummm… para estar improvisada, esta cama es muy cómoda -dijo nanoha al sentarte y soltar una gran suspiro de satisfacción.

Arf observa a las dos jóvenes, de quienes se sentía un ambiente apaciguo y con una pequeña sonrisa al percatarse del brillo de los ojos de fate cuando miraba a nanoha, decidió proseguir a servir la cena, pensando en lo que vendría por delante.

―umm esta delicioso –dijo fate degustando la comida

―concuerdo contigo –dijo Arf.

―no quieres comer, nanoha –dijo fate al notar como la pelirroja no separaba su vista de la comida.

―no es eso –dijo nanoha _**"es que nunca había visto ¿sopa?, que fuera de color morada" **_pensó, decidiendo probarla- … woww esto es exquisito.

―me alegro que te guste –dijo fate.

Al terminar el primer y segundo platillo, continuaron con el postre

―pruébalo –dijo Arf con una sonrisa, dirigida a nanoha al pasarle una rebanada de pastel.

―Arigato –dijo nanoha.

Al probarlo se sorprendió por su sabor- sabe a chocolate, pero está acompañado de otros sabores que no reconozco.

―es porque tiene chocolate, es normal que no reconozcas los otros sabores debido a que es una receta de nuestro planeta- dijo Arf

Al terminar el postre, Arf recogió los trastes y guardo los objetos en las capsulas.

― mirare los alrededores, si quieren pueden acostarse a dormir- les aviso Arf a las chicas- mañana será un largo día

―Arf recuerda que el hechizo no durara tanto -dijo fate

―entonces será mejor que me vaya –dijo nanoha al comprender a que se refería fate

―solo necesitas compartirle un poco más de energía a tu "clon", la suficiente para que dure unas cuantas horas más- dijo Arf- te compartiré un poco de la mía

Cuando la peli naranja reunió la suficiente energía, en sus manos se acercó a nanoha y beso su frente, entregando un poco de su poder

―g-gracias –dijo nanoha sintiendo como si se renovará.

―es mejor que te comunique con la otra nanoha- dijo fate con el ceño levemente fruncido- dile que debe regresar mañana cuanto antes

―y como lo hago –pregunta nanoha, mirando a fate ruborizada

―solo debes concentrarte, cierra los ojos si lo prefieres y piensa en lo que quieres comunicarle –dijo fate

Nanoha suelta una exhalación, antes de comenzar.

…

―_**hola….me, me escuchas?-pregunta dudosa**_

―_**sí, ha pasado algo?- pregunta el clon**_

―…_**.-"esto es taaan raro ("-_-) –no solo quería avisarte que debes regresar mañana temprano**_

―_**comprendo -dijo el clon- entonces, sayonara **_

―_**sayonara**_

…

― y como fue -preguntaron fate y Arf

―fue una interesante- dijo nanoha con una sonrisa, correspondida por Arf y fate

―buuueno ya me voy –dijo Arf- más tarde regreso- dijo saliendo de la cueva

―cuídate Arf –dijo fate

―chao

Pov. Nanoha

―y donde dormiré –preguntó a fate

―puedes dormir conmigo -dijo fate recostándose al otro lado de la cama

―está haciendo frio –dije al recostare al lado de fate

―acércate un poco –dijo fate, al hacerlo me arropa con la cobija y me abraza_** "debería alejarme, pero su brazos son tan cálidos, que ya estoy sintiendo el sueño venir a mi" **_pienso mientras me acurruco un poco más en fate

―buenas noches –dice ella

―buenas noches –repito antes de caer dormida

Pov. Arf

Me encontraba revisando los alrededores, cuando de pronto una pantalla aparece frente a mí, mostrando la ubicación de un objeto a unos 15 kilómetros de distancia, sin pensármelo, me transforma en mi fase de lobo y me dirijo a toda velocidad al lugar, cuando llego lo que veo me deja impactada.

Delante de mí se encontraba la nave de Alicia, aboyada y en gran parte destrozada, pero al buscar algún rastro de ella no puedo encontrar nada, acepto la puerta rasguñada

―una bestia negra estuvo aquí hace poco, y parece que no encontró lo que buscaba -miro las estrellas- ya tenemos un lugar donde podemos empezar a buscarte Alicia- digo sonriendo


	10. Chapter 10

**POV. Fate**

Me encontraba acostada, mirando solo un punto en específico de esta cueva, sintiendo la agradable sensación del frio mañanero, envuelta en un posesivo abrazo por parte de nanoha_** "y pensar, que yo era la que la estaba abrazando horas antes"**_ pensé con una sonrisa ligera.

Me enfoco en donde se encuentra la entrada, y noto que todavía falta para que los rayos del sol aparezcan con su resplandor.

Arf se encuentra dormida en el suelo en su forma canina para resguardarse del frio al lado de nanoha. Me siento un poco culpable por despojarla de la "cama", pero sé que no está incomoda por dormir así.

Llevo la punta de mis dedos a el rostro de nanoha y lo voy acaricio con lentitud_**, "nunca había conocido a una persona tan hermosa como esta pelirroja que tengo a mi lado…**_" interrumpo mis pensamientos y los toques de mi mano en nanoha debido a que la nombra, comienza hacer pequeños movimientos, _**"parece que va a despertar", **_pero nada más alejado de la realidad, pues nanoha aun dormida se acerca más a mí para restregar su cara en mis pechos, MIS PECHOS.

Ese acto por parte de nanoha, provoco que mi cara se sintiera tan caliente por un posible sonrojo, lo más probable es que me desmaye, pero por fortuna parece que no sucederá. Pasaron varios mi minutos antes, de que decida levantarme teniendo cuidado de no despertar a nanoha o a Arf.

-parece que el sol decidió parecer- me rio de mi mal chiste y me voy a sentar en una piedra.

No hay tantos momentos como estos, tan agradables en los que puedes disfrutar de todo lo que te rodea, ya sea de los diferentes tipos de animales tanto como las flores, arboles, el cielos las nubes, todo eso que en ocasiones ignoramos.

―Tap….tap..tap – al escuchar esos pasos, busco con la mirada de donde pueden provenir y lo que encuentro es la mirada de nanoha.

―hola... –saluda ella

―hola, como amaneciste? -pregunto, bajando de la piedra y caminando a hacia ella.

―bien y tú, fate- pregunta nanoha

―hee… si igual –dijo un poco nerviosa, recordando como restregó su cara en mí.

―porque estas nerviosa fate- pregunta ella, de forma ¿coqueta? Y acercándose.

―nerviosa…. Por qué debería- respondo _**"pero tiene razón y no sé por qué"**_

― ¿segura? –dijo ella, con el mismo tono acercándose mas a mi

―pero que ha….-no pude terminar mi cuestión, pues nanoha junto nuestros labios comenzando un beso el cual recibo ¿dichosa?

El beso con cada segundo se estaba volviendo más sensual, nanoha con sus brazos en mi cuello y yo en cambio puse mis manos en su cintura, pero el beso es interrumpimos al escuchar a alguien pisar una rama, al ver quien es la persona que nos mira no lo puedo creer.

**Pov. Nanoha**

Despierto sintiéndome un poco desconcertada del lugar donde me encuentro, para luego recordar todo, miro al lado donde fate se había acostado a dormir pero no se encontraba nadie allí, veo a mi otro lado y me doy cuenta que Arf está profundamente dormida aun.

"_**fate debió de salir "**_pienso al confirmar que ella no está aquí.

―la mañana se siente tan agradable –digo para mí, _**"donde podrá estar fate"**_ pienso. Me encamina a buscar a fate y junto cuando distingo una la cabellera rubia me doy cuenta que, no está sola.

―nanoha?- dice fate sorprendida, con la mirada variada entre mi clon y yo.

―hola nanoha –dice mi clon con una gran sonrisa, sonrisa la cual me disgusta

―hola –digo sintiéndome molesta porque se estuviera besando con fate _**"no debería estarla besando… definitivamente debo alejarla de ella"**_

―necesito hablar contigo –dijo mi clon que sonríe con satisfacción y dirige la mirada a fate- espera aquí

―…..- fate apenas asiente, como si estuviera avergonzada.

Mi clon me coge de la muñeca y me lleva a un lugar donde fate no nos pueda ver.

―llegaste en el mejor momento -me dice sarcásticamente cuando suelta mi muñeca

―porque besaste a fate –pregunto frunciendo las cejas.

―tu sabes por qué lo hice, no finjas conmigo –dijo mi clon segura de sus palabras.

―y que es lo que supuestamente se –le respondo_** "porque la provoco, si sé muy bien a que se refiere"**_

―así que quieres jugar -dice ella en forma de reto _**"woowaau realmente puedo ser así"**_ pienso sorprendida- lo hice porque, yo soy parte de ti lo que significa que conozco todo de ti.-me mira con suficiencia- sé que te gusta fate, y como desaprovechar la oportunidad de besarla cuando puedo.

―tu… yoo...-no puedo negarlo pues es verdad- me siento como una tonta

―no tendrías porqué sentirte así- me dice mi clon sincera- ya debo volver antes que el hechizo termine… ha deberías de saber que todo lo que he vivido quedara en ti.

―raramente comprendo lo que quieres decir- digo- entonces esta es la despedida

―no, es el reencuentro –ambas reímos por eso. Cuando terminamos de reír mi clon empieza a destellar y esa luz se posa en mí hasta desaparecer.

A mi cuerpo llegan recuerdos y sensaciones que tubo mi clon, desde que salió de la cueva y una sensación en especial es la que perdura.

―el beso con fate- digo en voz baja, sonrojándome y teniendo una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Cuando vuelvo con fate ella se encontraba acostada en el suelo viendo el cielo

―y la otra nanoha -pregunta fate con una ceja arriba, cuando me observa ir a ella sola.

―volvió a donde pertenece- le digo con una sonrisa, a lo lejos veo a Arf venir a nosotras en su forma humana.

―hola chicas –saluda Arf

―hola Arf-san –digo recibiendo miradas curiosas pero las dejo pasar.

―hola Arf- dijo fate

―fate tengo que decirte algo que descubrí en la noche –dice cara seria- encontré la nave de Alicia.

―donde -pregunta fate, de la misma forma que Arf.

―está localizada en estas coordenadas -dice Arf mostrando las en un ¿holograma?, ¿pantalla?, a fate

―entonces que estamos esperando –dice fate, saca su triángulo dorado para transformarse.

Al transformarse, fate me toca en sus brazos y se eleva a una altura en la que los arboles quedan por debajo de nosotras, dirigiéndonos, a no sé dónde, fate aumenta la velocidad y pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para sostenerme mejor.

Decido disfrutar lo que esto me provoca, sentir el viento en mi cara y la calidez de fate hasta lleguemos a nuestro destino.


	11. Chapter 11

Fate fue descendiendo con cautela, cerca de un aparato, el cual asumo es la nave de la hermana de fate.

―Alicia… -susurro fate, susurro que escuche por la cercanía que tenemos

―hay por dios- dije colocando mis manos sobre mis labios.

La nave de la hermana de fate se encontraba destrozada en su mayoría, con varios golpes, rayones, la puerta y ventanas destrozadas, se notaba que llevaba tiempo abandonada, al tener plantas que se enrollaban y creían por fuera y dentro de la nave.

―cuando encontré la nave, inmediatamente busque algún rastro de Alicia, pero no había nada que sirviera de ayuda, las bestias negras han estado aquí -relataba Arf- y por los que parece no han encontrado nada– termino diciendo con una sonrisa, fate soltó un suspiro y relajo su postura.

―comprendo –dijo fate, cambiando su gestos por uno más serio- al partir de este punto comenzaremos a buscar algo que nos dé, un indicio de donde se puede encontrar Alicia.

―fate... y yo que hare –pregunte un poco tímida, pues no hay mucho que pueda hacer.

―tu vendrás conmigo –dijo fate con una sonrisa, provocándome un sonrojo, que me obliga a girar la mirada _**"Arf-san me está mirando con picardía, Dios siento como si mis mejillas apunto de reventar"**_ fate y Arf soltaron unas risas

―yo iré por este lado -dijo Arf comenzando a irse

―nosotras por donde iremos- le pregunte a fate

― lo mejor será primero revisar por los lugares abiertos -dijo la rubia

Al ponerse ambas de acuerdo, caminaron por varios minutos sin encontrar alguna irregularidad en la zona

― ¿quieres descansar un momento? -me preguntó fate

―si me gustaría- me siento en el suelo de un solo movimiento, mis pies están agradecidos.

― seguiré buscando por estos lados, vuelvo en 10 minutos. -sin mirarme

―claro -dije sintiendo me un poco decepcionada de que no se quede conmigo.

―si sucede algo, solo llame –me dijo antes de irse.

Cuando se fue fate, decidí recostarme para descansar mejor _**"tengo tan mal estado físico, como pude cansarme solo por unos minutos de caminata" **_me recostee de lado sin mirar nada en específico, y de pronto de entre unos matorrales noto un brillo, _**"¿qué será?," **_me pregunté levantándome y caminando hacia ese pequeño brillo. Extendí mi mano, para tomar aquel objeto.

― wowww es hermoso –el objeto que se encontraba entre los matorrales es un collar, que consistía en unas cadenas delgadas de color dorado, negro y plateado, trenzadas y un dije de los se usan para guardar fotos, en la tapa se encuentra la imagen de una rosa blanca.- debería abrirlo? –Dude- qué más da.

Abrí despacio el dije, el cual revelo una foto tomada de medio cuerpo a dos jóvenes rubias abrazadas, con prendas blancas y unas hermosas coronas, muy parecidas a las de la película de Narnia, pero estas solo tenían decoración de hojas plateadas ―...fate… –dije sorprendida mirando la foto con detalle.

―si? –dijo una voz a mi espalda

**Pov. de fate**

Dejar a nanoha sola me inquietaba, pero sé que en estos momentos mi prioridad debe ser buscar algún rastro de Alicia, por muy escasa que sea la posibilidad.

10 minutos fueron los que le dije a nanoha en los que volvería, diez minutos en los que no encontré nada. Al regresar donde la deje, la encuentro en cuclillas sosteniendo algo con las manos, cambiando su cara por una de sorpresa pronunciando mi nombre.

―si? –respondo para hacer notar mi presencia.

―!FATE¡ -dice nanoha sobre saltada

―ese es mi nombre –digo, pues su reacción me causa risa, bajo mi mirada hasta sus manos y mi sonrisa se congela al notar lo que tiene- de donde lo sacaste –le pregunté seria tomando el collar, en entre sus manos.

―lo encontré entre, enganchado aquí –me dijo nanoha- la…la de la foto es tu hermana

―si ella es mi hermana Alicia – le digo mirando la foto- esta foto, fue tomada hace casi dos años

―es un lindo recuerdo –me dijo nanoha- tú y Alicia se parecen mucho, son gemelas?

―no lo somos, aunque ante todos lo parecemos–dije con una sonrisa

―qué edad tiene ella? -pregunta nanoha interesada

―tiene 19 años –dije y note como mi pelirroja compañera abría los ojos _**"esta chica si me causa gracia" – **_mi hermana es mayor por 4 años

― Entonces tu y yo, tenemos la misma edad -dijo nanoha con sus ojitos brillando de felicidad, contagiándose con la misma- de ahora en adelante, ¿puedo decirte, fate-chan? -preguntó tímida

―fate…-chan – repito, pues con esa simple palabra, sé que nanoha tiene una gran confianza en mí, le doy una gran sonrisa- si me gustaría _**–"en realidad, hace más que gustarme la idea"**_

―hay algo que quiero decirte -menciona nanoha- fate-chan… tu, tú tienes una hermana hermosa

―…mi hermana te parece hermosa –repita las palabras de nanoha, dándole una sonrisa vacía _**"mi hermana te parece hermosa pero, que te parezco yo… creo…creo que estoy empezando a comprender que son estos sentimientos, que tengo cuando estoy contigo nanoha"**_

**Pov. Nadie**

Las chicas regresaron al punto de partida, pasado el tiempo estipulado, una Arf cansada, una pelirrubia pensativa y una pelirroja curiosa mirando a la rubia.

―encontraron algo chicas -pregunta Arf, esperando una respuesta positiva

La rubia le mostró el collar a Arf, quien en grando sus ojos de la sorpresa

―ess-ese es el collar de Alicia-dijo la peli naranja

―ya sabes que hacer-dijo fate. En ese instante Arf estuvo en su forma lobuna y olfateo el collar de entre las manos de la rubia, nanoha quien estaba pendiente de lo que hacían, no entendía que estaba hacer por pasar.

―en este planeta pueden adiestrar, a sus canes para realizar rastreos si son necesarios, ¿verdad? –dijo fate y nanoha asintió- en mi planeta los familiares como Arf, son un poco más especiales, ellos pueden seguir rastros o percibir, a ciertas distancias con la combinación del olor y la energía que perciben de la persona… pero solo los que han compartido energía vital como Arf de Alicia en este caso, pueden identificar el rastro.

―grrrrr…-gruño Arf- percibo algo pero es muy débil, después de todo han pasado meses desde que Alicia desapareció.

―espero que con el olor del collar sea suficiente-dijo fate. Arf se movilizó olfateando los alrededores y emprendiendo la marcha, ambas chicas la siguieron de cerca.

―Fate-chan, no hay otra forma de localizar a tu hermana? –preguntó nanoha con sumo interés desvaneciendo el silencio, pues eran también una duda que tenía. Arf alzo la ceja en curiosidad por la pregunta de la peli cabriza, pero decidió concentrarse en su labor.

―hay diversas formas de buscarla pero entre las más eficientes, está la que hacemos con Arf, o buscarla por medio o con su dispositivo.

―y por qué no lo han hecho de ese modo?- dijo nanoha inclinando la cabeza y curvando los labios.

―debido a que días antes mi hermana partiera de misión, se había enfrentado contra un mago desconocido, cuyo rango de poder era elevado, después del encuentro el dispositivo de Alicia sufrió un gran daño, y como lo dejaron en reparación ella decidió salir sin él, pues al ser también una maga fuerte puede controlar su magia, un poco mejor que los demás.

―oooh, tú también puedes hacerlo? –pregunta nanoha, fate se sonroja.

―s-si pero no soy tan buena como mi hermana –contestó rascándose el cuello. Arf se ríe "disimuladamente" por el gesto, al igual que nanoha.

―fate-chan pero por qué no trajeron el dispositivo con ustedes –dijo nanoha cruzada de brazos- si pasaron tantos meses, ya debe de estar restaurado cierto?.

―no sete escapa nada, he -musito fate guiñandole el ojo- sí, pero no nos hubiera servido para encontrarla, los dispositivos son únicos y solo pueden ser activar por su propietarios, en otras palabras ella es la única que lo puede activar.

―comprendo, con lo poco que se de tu planeta puedo decir sin lugar a dudas que es un lugar sorprendente –dice con una sonrisa contagiando a la rubia, mira a la peli naranja y- tu también puedes transformarte como Arf-san?

―tal parece que tendré que explícate este tema también -fate suelta un suspiro- solo los familiares pueden convertirse de humano a animal o híbrido, pero sus formas originales son animales, pero eso cambia cuando un mago o maga realiza un hechizo en el –mira a Arf que sigue olfateando y con las orejas en alto, escuchando a fate- también se pueden crear familiares solo de magia, pero son muy distintos pues ellos solo pueden depender de sus magos.-termina su explicación y mira a nanoha.

**En otro lugar…**

Una pareja se encontraba se encontraba recostada en el sofá viendo televisión.

―amor en que piensas– pregunta la mujer.

―no crees que nuestra hija, está actuando raro últimamente.

―por qué lo dices

―estos días ha estado saliendo a lugares que desconocemos por largas horas y siento como si nos estuviera ocultando algo

―amo tu lado protector shiro, pero no creo que nanoha esté haciendo nada malo.

―eso espero –dijo el señor Takamachi a su esposa, recibiendo un beso.

**Pov. Arf**

Hace casi una hora que estoy rastreando la energía de Alicia, escuchando debes en cuando a las chicas conversar, tal parece que cada vez se están volviendo más unidas. Mi nariz está cansada pero siento que estamos cerca de encontrar algo importante.

―miren –dice nanoha uno minutos después, señalando una pequeña casa campestre la cual evitaba la entrada debido a unos unos altos muros de ladrillos y una entrada con una gran reja.

―percibo el olor de Alicia de ese lugar- les informo a las chicas.

Nos acercamos para inspeccionar los alrededores de la casa pero no pero parecía que el lugar estaba desolado.

―tal vez encontremos algo dentro, vamos- dijo fate y las tres cruzamos por encima de la reja volando.

Al entrar en la casa revisamos todos los lugares, pero no había nada que nos sirviera no había ningún rastro de Alicia, o de quien era el propietario de la casa.

―Es mejor que volvamos no creo que encontremos algo en este lugar

―Arf-san no puedes seguir rastreando el olor de Alicia.

―No es posible, el rastro de ella desaparece en estos alrededores, la única pista que tenemos es esta casa.

Salimos del lugar y emprendemos el camino a la cueva.

―saben podría preguntarles a mis padres, podrían ser de gran ayuda para averiguar a quién pertenece el lugar –sugiere nanoha.

―es una buena idea pero, tienes que ser discreta con lo que preguntes.- dice fate.- quieren que te acompañe

―no es necesario, nos encontramos en la cueva? –pregunta nanoha, fate y yo asentimos. Al marcharse nanoha, miró a fate.

―podríamos aprovechar este tiempo para entrenar no te parece- le digo durante mi cambia a forma humana- y podrías aprovechar para cambiarte la ropa.

― Eso me gustaría –dice retirando la mirada por donde se fue nanoha para posarla en mí.

**Pov. Fate**

Después del cambie de ropa, comenzamos con el entrenamiento, y debo decir que si estoy fuera de forma pues con solo en veinte minutos, me encuentro agitada.

―vas a rendirte tal fácil –dice Arf desafiante.

―eso quisieras –respondo corriendo a su dirección y mandando un golpe que esquiva sin esfuerzo alguno. Seguimos así durante veinticinco minutos más, hasta que una voz hace acto de presencia.

―regrese –dice nanoha mirándonos con detalle.

―hola, pudiste conseguir alguna información –le pregunto con interés.

―sí, pero para encontrarlo necesitas una computadora para conectarme a internet –me dice

―yo te puedo ayudar con eso –le digo mientras despliego una pantalla, delante nuestro- es tas segura que puedes encontrarlo.

―confía en mí, será cosa de niños –dice con un guiño.

Arf se retira para preparar el desayuno para las tres ya que es un poco tarde, mientras nanoha y yo decidimos sentarnos para estar más cómodas, nanoha está sumamente concentrada en la pantalla buscando información.

―fate-chan…. Qué pasaría si tardamos en encontrar a Alicia –me preguntó nanoha sin despegar su vista de la pantalla.

―tendremos que hacer lo imposible por encontrarla cuanto antes –le digo un poco tensa.

―pero por qué? –me pregunta extrañada

―si no logramos encontrar a Alicia pronto, yo tendré que ser la sucesora en el planeta –le digo sin ninguna emoción. Nanoha voltea a verme con un movimiento brusco sorprendida.

―no veo cual sea el problema en eso –dice ella y antes de que pueda responder Arf llega, para que la acompañemos a tomar el desayuno. Ellas avanzan mientras me encargo de guardar la pantalla

―donde podrás estar, hermana –preguntó preocupada a la nada

**Pov. Nadie**

―qué haces cariño- dijo una joven acercándose al oído de su pareja, quien miraba el cielo.

―no sé porque, pero siento que algo importante esta por pasar-respondió la otra joven

―qué crees que sea –preguntó con sumo interés

―no se –contestó mirándola a los ojos- sólo sé que será algo importante.

―no te preocupes –contestó dándole un beso- te amo Alicia

―y yo a ti.


	12. Chapter 12

**Pov. Nanoha.**

Nos sentamos a comer en la misma mesa pequeña de ayer, pero con la ligera diferencia de que hoy comeríamos al aire libre. Esta vez la comida consistía en una especie de masa blanca, esponjosa de sabor dulce con una bebida transparente, tal vez agua. Estaba por tomarme un gran trago, trago que es evitado con sutileza por la mano de fate.

—te recomiendo no hacerlo, por lo menos no así –me dice

—Pero tengo sed -digo con un digno puchero de niña de cuatro años, ella se ríe.

—toma un poco y me comprenderás –dice

Dirijo el vaso de nuevo a mi boca y tomo un sorbo como me sugirió fate, cuando el líquido tiene contacto con mis pupilas gustativas, me envuelve un sabor parecido a la menta con un toque agridulce refrescando mi boca.

—Se siente como si hubiera comido Halls y tomado un vaso de agua seguido –digo la cosa más parecida que se me ocurre para esta sensación que me da esta bebida.

—Por eso debes tomar de a poco – dice fate, entendiendo lo que quería decir- si tomaras una gran cantidad sin estar acostumbrada, no podrías resistirlo –mi cara se petrifica- no, no pienses lo peor, solo que después de tomar una gran cantidad preferirías comer agi… digo ají para tratar de apaciguar la sensación.

—uffff… -suelto un suspiro mirando el vaso, vuelvo con la deliciosa masa que se encuentra frente a mí y degustarla como mis acompañantes, me fijo en fate "**En estos momentos se ve tan tranquila y tan en paz con su alrededor, sus movimientos con ese traje gris claro ajustado a su cuerpo y sus ojos que me ven tan…. ¿¡QUEE!?" **Miro mi plato tan rápido evitando la mirada de dicha peli rubia que podría casi haberme descolocado el cuello.

Fate sigue comiendo como si nada pero con una sonrisa, pero yo…."**no te sonrojes…no te sonrojes…NO TE SONROJES TAKAMACHI**" sigo con mi batalla interna al ser descubierta, trato de comer con calma recordando la charla con mis padres.

…**FLASHBACK…**

Devuelta en la casa me di una corta ducha y me puse una ropa cómoda y holgada me encamine a hablar con mis padres y tal vez sacarles alguna información.

—hola mamá, papi como amanecieron –pregunto con una sonrisa.

—Amanecimos bien hija -responde mi madre con una sonrisa curiosa.

—Por qué lo preguntas nanoha, ya nos habías dado los buenos días, no? –pregunta shiro extrañado a su hija

— ¿qué?...-** "El clon"** cachetada mental- así, lo olvide –digo rascándome la mejilla un poco nerviosa.

—nanoha ¿te encuentras bien?, desde que llegamos a la cabaña para estas semanas has estado actuando un poco extraña sin contar cuando sales y desapareces por horas, hay algo que nos quieras contar? –pregunta mi padre

—O podría ser que nos quieras hablar de alguien –tomo la palabra mi madre.

—Porque lo dices mamá -le digo tratando de actuar tranquila. Mi padre se cruza de brazos y alza la ceja esperando mi respuesta.

—Hija no tienes que disimular conmigo… ni con tu padre –dice dándole una mirada a papá- te conocemos nanoha y esa mirada que tienes, es la misma que tuve desde el momento que conocí a tu padre –lo dice dándole un beso a mi padre y abrazándolo.

—mama pero…yo…. Es que…. Como puede ser posible- le pregunto derrotada- la conozco de hace poco y… -bajo la cabeza

—Nanoha… para el amor no existe el tiempo –dice mi madre con dulzura- debe ser una persona especial para haber conquistado tu corazón en tan poco tiempo

Mi padre solo nos mira.

—Cuando conoceremos al chico –peguntan al mismo tiempo.

—….- al escuchar esa pregunta me quedo estática- verán la cuestión es que no es un chiiiiico, es…

—Nanoha Takamachi ojala no estés viéndote con un hombre mayor que tú… -dice mi padre autoritario.

—no papá como crees es de mi misma edad y es una ella, me gusta… No… estoy enamorada de una mujer. –digo con firmeza pero también con un poco de miedo por lo que pueden decir.

Escucho una exclamación a mi espalda me volteo y doy cuenta que son Miyuki y Kyoka, miro a mis Padres de nuevo y parecen tranquilos mi padre se encontraba un poco sorprendido, pero mi madre no sabría explicarlo.

Las lágrimas empiezan a salir sin quererlo, y mi cabeza solo pensaba en las peores situaciones ante el tiempo prolongado.

—no te juzgaremos hija –dice mi madre- la felicidad de ustedes es lo más importante para nosotros, verdad shiro?

—así es hija no debes preocuparte, si eso es lo que decides nosotros como tus padres apoyaremos tu decisión. –dice papa abrazándome y limpiándome las lágrimas.

—Yo también te apoyo hermanita –dice Kyoka

—No te olvides de mí –dice Miyuki uniéndose al abrazo, seguida de mama y mi hermano

Nos sentamos en la sala y todos quedamos en silencio por un corto tiempo, mis hermanos lo rompieron bombardeándome con preguntas de: donde conocí a la chica que me gusta, como la conocí, como se llama entre otras.

La única pregunta que respondí fue…

—se llama fate Testarossa H.

—Es un nombre un poco largo –comenta mi hermano- pero también es hermoso

—Kyoka cuida lo que dices ni queremos que nanoha se ponga celosa –dice Miyuki al ver como fruncía el ceño nanoha, causando la risa de los integrantes de la familia.

—¡no molesten! –Chillo avergonzada tirando un cojín a Miyuki.- hay algo que necesito preguntarles

Mis padres y hermanos ponen atención ante mis palabras interesados.

—Hoy estuve caminando un poco _**-"como no jaaa"**_\- y encontré una casa resguardada por una enorme pare de piedra y su entraba bloqueada por una reja…

—espera espera… que hacias tan lejos sola -dice mi padre

—si estaba sola –dice entre dientes kyoya

—con quien estabas naoha –pregunta mi madre

—estaba sola –digo rápido _**"yo misma me delato"**_ – bueno como decía saben a quien permanece la propidad

—tengo entendido que esa propiedad pertenece a una familia adinerada –dice mi madre

—si mal no esto pertenece a los yagami. –dice mi padre– pero no es algo que pueda afirmar.

—gracias debo irme, regreso pronto –antes de que dijeran algo Sali corriendo por la puerta.

…_**FIN**___**FLASHBACK…**

Terminamos de comer y decido reposar un momento, pero fate y arf deciden preacticar un poco mas.

Antes de llegar aquí pense en lo que mis padres me dijeron y lo que he pasado en tan poco tiempo con fate y tome una decision _**"la conquistare cuésteme lo que me cueste"**_

Regreso en lo que estaba, fate se hacerca y aparece de nuevo la pantalla, hora de seguir indagando sobre la familia yagami…


	13. Chapter 13

**Pov. FATE **

Han pasado dos días desde que hayamos la casa que se encontraba adentrada en el bosque, los entrenamientos con Arf se envuelto más duros, y nanoha ha hecho todo lo posible para encontrar cualquier información sobre la familia Yagami.

Recostada bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, Con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza se encontraba pensando en los acontecimientos de los últimos fate.

"_**que tan involucrada puede estar está familia con Alicia… cómo es posible que su energía desaparezca así… también existe la posibilidad que haya sufrido una herida fatal, afortunadamente estoy segura que este no es el caso, su energía a pesar de sentirse débil aún estaba, no desapareció tan debilitada." **_

Resoplo y miro las nubes pasar.

"_**que debería hacer, los días pasan rápido en mi opinión, y las únicas pistas que tenemos de Alicia son el collar y una familia de apellido Yagami" **_

Los ojos se ponen llorosos

"_**el tiempo se me acaba, mi prioridad es mi hermana y si debo volver en el lapso de tiempo acordado, lo hare, podre volver a buscarla… pero como cumplir esa clase de compromiso después de conocer a nanoha"**_

Se sienta con los codos sobre sus piernas.

"_**nanoha… ella no sabe lo que pasara si no encuentra a mi hermana lo antes posible, ¿debería decirle?… ¿y sí le es indiferente?... ¿y sí cuando encontremos a Alicia no le importe saber de mi?… en realidad ¿valdría la pena?" **_esconde la cara entre las manos.

― si tan solo hubiéramos alcanzado a capturar a alguien de esas naves- digo voz alta

…**FLASHBACK…**

Nos encontrábamos impactados por lo que veíamos en las pantallas. La nave enemiga se retiraba de la zona, pero antes de que desapareciera dos de nuestras naves la siguieron.

**Planet Magum.**

―no dejen que la nave escape –exigió la reina Lindy- debemos descubrir quién es el desgraciado que ataco a Alicia, ¿ENTENDIDO?

¡Si señora! Respondieron a coro todos aquellos que se encontraban en la sala.

Las tres naves se alejaron del planeta tierra en dirección al planeta marte. Las naves color negro neblina, dispararon contantemente a la nave enemiga de color azul oscuro pero el enemigo las esquivaba contrabajo.

―acorrálenla –ordeno la reina precia pendiente de la pantalla.

Las naves del planeta Magum se acercaron para acorralarla una a cada lado, dando la posibilidad de detener al enemigo pero un momento antes de lograrlo ambas naves recibieron disparos en los motores dejándolas en la deriva.

―QUE PASO! –pregunta la reina Lindy sorprendida y enojada

―un ataque sorpresa su majestad –informa una chica peli rubia tecleando en uno de los monitores- tal parece se encontraba otra nave enemiga en caso de emergencia, y permaneció al margen de nuestros cámaras, esperando el momento oportuna para atacar.

―envíen al alguien pronto debemos capturarlo

― precia-sama… los enemigos ya se en alejado, nuestras naves tardarían en llegar no alcanzaremos a encontrarlas a tiempo.

―¡MALDICION! –dice precia golpeando la mesa con los puños serrados

Todas las personas que trabajando en la sala se movían de un lado a otro el lugar parecía que estaba por volverse un caos. Precia estaba preocupada por su hija mayor debido a que aún no había recibido alguna señal de vida, Lindy daba instrucciones para poder comunicarse con su hija Alicia y enviar otra para rescatar las naves que continuaban a la deriva, y fate…ella continuaba mirando la pantalla en la que se veía el planeta donde su hermana había desaparecido

_**FIN**___**FLASHBACK…**

―en que piensas –pregunta Arf

―el día en que desapareció mi hermana

―la encontraremos pronto te lo aseguro, en pocos días hemos conseguido información que no pensábamos hallar, y siento que cada día estamos más cerca de ella –dice Arf

― ¿en verdad lo crees? –digo insegura

―no, estoy segura –dice ella, sentándose junto a mi.

―no sé qué haría sin ti –digo abrazándola

―yo si lo sé, te aprovecharías de la pobre nanoha y que se ha portado también contigo… jajajaja- serie Arf ante la cara de asombro y vergüenza de fate.

―de que hablas, sabes que no es verdad sería incapaz de hacer algo así Arf

―nunca digas nunca –dice sonriendo- y entonces… cuando le dirás a nanoha que te gusta y no lo niegues- me advierte con la ceja.

―Arf sabes que no puedo hacer algo como eso, nunca me he sentido atraída por alguien antes y no sé qué hacer, y recuerda que no puedo hacer nada si Alicia no está de regreso antes de mi cumpleaños. –digo abatida

―que esperabas fate apenas cumplirás los 16 años es normal, las personas pueden por decirlo de alguna manera sentirse así a cualquier edad –me dice abrazándome con más fuerza- no debes preocuparte pensando en volver antes de encontrar a Alicia, debes tener la mente despejada y aprovechar las estadía en este planeta.

―es difícil hacerlo Arf, solo nos queda medio mes y los días pasan deprisa!

―será tiempo suficiente es mejor que…

―CHICAS! –Ambas vemos a una agitada nanoha que corre hacia nosotras- encontré la residencia de la familia Yagami –dice feliz- y no está lejos de aquí

Arf y yo que amos estáticas.

―enserio, donde es –logra reaccionar primero mi guardiana.

―espera un momento -nanoha presiona la pantalla del reloj que le di, haciendo aparecer una más grande frente a nosotras.

"_**fue una buena idea darle ese dispositivo, cada día lo domina mejor que el anterior" **_

Nos muestra la ubicación y algunas fotos de la propiedad en la información que encontró.

―debemos ir ahora -dice Arf- no perdamos tiempo.

―no.

Nanoha y Arf me ven confundidas.

―pero fate ellos pueden saber dónde está Alicia –dice Arf aun confundida

―por eso mismo primero tenemos que revisar el "terreno" –digo haciendo comillas- , después decidiremos qué hacer- me fijo en nanoha- gracias por esforzarte tanto – Arf me hace una seña para que haga algo más, "¿pero qué?¡"… poso mis manos en los hombros de nanoha y beso su mejilla por unos segundos.

―n-no hay que agradecer-dice nanoha sonrojada

"_**Es tan linda cuando se sonroja" **_

**Pov. NANOHA**

Han pasado dos días en que no he avanzado con fate y sinceramente no sé qué hacer mi familia sigue preguntándome cuando les presentare a la chica misteriosas solo para molestarme pero también por curiosidad.

Como conquistar a una chica que conoces hace menos de una semana y besado dos veces _**"pero fue ella la que me beso… y solo porque debía hacerlo" **_pienso con algo de pesar

Lo único que puedo hacer por ahora es ayudar a encontrar a su hermana. Tal vez pueda conseguir unos cuantos besos más, aunque sean en la mejilla.

**Pov. NADIE**

Una rubia perdida en sus pensamientos se adentraba a una sala un poco sofisticada en dirección al sofá. Al estar cerca salió de sus pensamientos abruptamente al sentir un dolor en la canilla, dolor provocado por la mesa de centro.

― demonios –dice la rubia sobándose la pierna al sentarse en el sofá

―JAJAJAJJA JAJA –lleno el salón la risa de una peli castaña que se encontraba recostada en el otro extremo del sofá

―no te rías Hayate, eso dolió mucho –dice con un puchero

―jajaja pero-pero es que es muy gracioso –dice limpiándose las lagrimas

―no para mí –dice la rubia bajando el pie

―jajja está bien, en que pensabas para estar tan distraída –pregunta aun conteniendo la risa.

― no entiendo por qué, pero, aun ciento que algo importante esta por pasar y cada día es más fuerte –dice algo preocupada

―tranquila Alicia pase lo que pase, sabes que no estarás sola- dice Hayate de repente seria estirándose para darle un abrazo.

―lo se gracias –dice Alicia dándole en beso en la frente a hayate


	14. Chapter 14

**Pov. Nanoha.**

Hay algo a lo que no le preste atención sobre la ubicación de la casa de la familia Yagami, y es que su residencia actual se encuentra en Uminari

Eso es un punto a factor, **a MI favor…**

Fate dijo que saldrían en la noche para pasar desapercibidas en la ciudad y mañana me avisaría que paso, pero me negué hasta que se dio por vencida, me explico como actuaríamos, sobre todo que me colocara la ropa más o paca o escura que tuviera.

Acordamos que iría por mi un poco antes de la media noche, me despido con un beso en la mejilla que prolongo y me voy, en algún momento tal vez le de uno "nocente" cerca de los labios.

Llego con a la cabaña y están mis padres.

—Hola Nanoha –saluda mama desde la cocina

—Hija hola –saluda mi padre con un beso en la mejilla

—Hola –saludo con una sonrisa.

**Pov. Nadie**

—Por qué tan feliz hija –dice Shiro

—solo estoy feliz

—o es por regresar de su visitar a esa chica que la tiene enamorada

—hoy si como es que se llama… umm faye

—Fate amor… Fate Testarossa

Nanoha se pone roja sin saber dónde mirar

—Quisiera conocerla cuanto antes Nanoha y saber qué clase de chica es –dice Shiro en tono serio, solo para picar a su hija

—yooo… etto... al-algún di-día papá-á –dice con una mescla de emociones, más que nada asustada

—JJAJAJAJJAJAJA –sus padres estallan en carcajadas

—jaja no lo tomes así Nanoha jajaja… -dice Shiro tratando de contener la risa

—hija… jajaja... Quita esa cara de espanto –dice Momoko sosteniéndose el estomago

—UUUMP… ME VOY A MI CUARTO –Nanoha corre a su habitación apenada escuchando la risa de sus padres.

Ya en la comodidad en la cama suelta la risa y vuele a sonreír.

—me alegra tener unos padres tan comprensivos.

**En algún lugar de Uminari**

Alicia se encontraba almorzando en compañía de Hayate

—Entonces quieres hacer una fiesta –dice Alicia

—si quisiera hablar un poco con mis amigos y ponernos al corriente, tal vez tener nuevo amigo.

—jummm y por qué de disfraces –pregunta confundida

—Será una interesante experiencia –dice con esa sonrisa pícara que a caracteriza.

—si eso quieres te ayudare

—no te podías negar

—Cuantas personas vendrán –dice rodando los ojos

—no estoy segura les dije a mis amigos que podían traer a quien quisieren no más de 60 personas.

Alicia se la frente con la mano

—Hayate porque tienes que ser tan confiada

—es uno de mis encantos.

Se quedan ha blando de las cosas que hay que conseguir y cuando compraron la comida y bebidas y unas cuantas decoraciones organizan la sala

—es bueno tener una casa tan grande en ocasiones como esta –dice Hayate, voltea a ver a Alicia que parece que piensa en algo cuando

—NO TENGO QUE PONERME!

Hayate la mira curiosa y le dice

—no te preocupes, ya está solucionado…

—qué? pero si… hay no, mandaste a – dice un poco asustada

—sipi –dice riéndose de Alicia –mejor terminemos con esto

Alicia la ayuda resinada.

**Pov. Fate**

La noche llego me cambio de ropa, me visto solo de negro y me coloco la capa. Arf se adelantara mientras voy por Nanoha, podría dejarla, pero algo me dice que si hago eso mañana lo pagare.

Me arrimo a la ventana y doy unos golpecitos, en segundos esta se abre y ante mi aparece una Nanoha, no un poco, sino demasiado sexy con ropa totalmente negra y el cabello recogido en una coleta de caballo

—Te ves hermosa –susurro impresionada

—gra-gracias – me dice

Me sonrojo pues no era mi intención ser escuchada. Nanoha sale por la ventana saco a Bardiche pero un momento antes miro a Nanoha.

Me quieto la capa y se la entregó a Nanoha

—por qué...

—es para el frio -respondo

—pero y tu

—Ya estoy acostumbrada –le digo para que acepte

Nanoha toma la capa, me transformo cambiando un poco mi atuendo por la ocasión, mi capa normalmente blanca se vuelve negra y el cuello se transforma en una capucha para cubrir mi rostro.

Nanoha me sonríe y me da un guiño, me gustaría saber por qué hace ciertas cosas a veces.

—lista

—sí, ¿dónde está Arf? –me pregunta mirando los alrededores

—Se adelantó, debemos apurarnos para alcanzarla –me acerco a Nanoha y la abrazo de la cintura, ella un poco tímida pasa los brazos por mi cuello, cuando estoy segura que no se soltara emprendo vuelo rumbo a Uminari.

**Continuara…**

**N.A:** Hooolaaas jajajaj para quien pensaba que no volvería… pues aquí estoy lista para los TOMATASOOOS.

Jajaj disculpen chicos, pero si no les conté antes (no recuerdo) estoy estudiando y antes tuve una laaargo receso del estudio, así que eso me afecto cuando inicie… y pos recuerden así me tarde no olviden que esta historia tendrá su final :D :D

**Signum: **tranquila aquí estoy espero que te guste (0u0 )

**Ririshiyo: **jajaj vamos hay que darle un chance a Alicia y Fate no siempre está preocupada al menos Nanoha no la deja jijjji (=´;´= )

Chicos por ultimo les digo desde el fondo de mi KOKORO….GOMEN NASAI (inclinándose).

A aquí les dejo este pequeño adelanto.

_**Se encontraba pasando entre las personas para tener una mejor vista de ella, el atuendo que tenía la confundía un poco pero sus ojos no la traicionaban cuando estuve más cerca logre escuchar una parte de su conversación.**_

—**hay demasiada gente, le dije a Hayate que esto se saldría de control –dice viendo a sus acompañantes**

—**tranquilízate amor, mejor aprovechemos- le dije una chica alta riéndose para girarla y besarla.**

**Alicia parece sorprendida pero le sigue el beso, sitúa las manos una en su cintura la otra el su mejilla dando más claridad de sus dedos donde se ve con claridad un anillo de oro. **

"**Un anillo de matrimonio!"**

**CRASHHHH!**

**Se escucha el estruendo de vidrio roto al otro lado de la sala.**


	15. Chapter 15

**POV. HAYATE.**

''_**Jajaja como imagine esta fiesta será una locura. '' **_Pensé viendo como entraban más y más personas, esperando conocer mi mapachesco ser.

Me encontraba en el segundo piso a la espera de que mi prima para ir a la primera planta.

Sin darme cuenta ya se encontraba a mi lado tratando de llamar mi atención.

—ate… hayatee –mueve mi hombro

—Disculpa... me distraje – me rasque el cuello, sacando la lengua guiñando el ojo.

—es mejor bajar de una vez

—al fin… espero sea una agradable velada.

Mi prima Signum se acerca a un chico le dice unas palabras y vuelve a mí, me coge en brazos camino a las escaleras y el chico con el que hablo, coge la silla de ruedas para seguirnos.

**Pov. Fate.**

Tarde en llegar a punto de encuentro de Arf pues no podía aumentar la velocidad con Nanoha en brazos

—viste algo ¿inusual?

—hasta el momento no, las espere para entrar –habla mirándonos- … porque aun sostenes a Nanoha?

No comprendo a que se refiere Arf, hasta que caigo en cuenta que aún tengo a Nanoha cargada. La bajo con cuidado y me siento avergonzada… aún más por el pensamiento de querer tenerla entre mis brazos de nuevo.

Nanoha ladea la cabeza dándome una sonrisa… ¿resignada?

—Fate recuerda tenemos que estar los más atentas posibles y hacer el mínimo contacto.-dice Arf

—No será mucho inconveniente- le digo mirando en dirección donde se encuentra la respectiva casa.

Se podía ver una gran mansión casi repleta de personas, con la música al tope.

—Perfecto es una fiesta de disfraces –habla Nanoha- pasaremos desapercibidas

—… pero no debemos arriesgarnos. –Comenta Arf- por lo menos Fate y yo debemos ocultar nuestros rostros. Para evitar algún problema que se presente.

—si me ven… no traerá también algún problema?

—no te preocupes, si algo pasa, nosotras nos encargaremos. Pero si vieran a Arf o a mí las cosas pueden cambiar.

—entiendo, es mejor que nos apresuremos.-dice nanoha

Las tres bajamos por un callejón, y dirigirnos a la casa Yagami. La casa tiene un enorme jardín la parte delantera tenía una gran reja un gris brillante y la entrada a la casa dos puestas de madera color negro.

Que se encontraban abiertas.

—Listas –les pregunto y ambas asienten.

**Pov. Nadie**

La fiesta a cada minuto se ponía mejor , aun con el conocimiento de que la mayoría se había colado eso no preocupaba a los dueños de la casa. Bueno no a todos.

Hayate se encontraba charlando con sus amigos con esa alegría que la caracterizaba, durante varios minutos, hasta que decidió ir por un refresco y volver con sus amigos.

A pesar de la insistencia de sus amigos por alguno de ellos le traería el refresco, no se dejó convencer. Sele hacia un poco difícil moverse entre tantas personas, pero logro su cometido, tomo un jugo de naranja y cuando se disponía a regresar noto tres personas entrando a la casa

Las dos primeras con capuchas que solo les dejaban ver sus bocas y algunos mechones de cabello, cabello anaranjado y rubio. La tercera persona con las mismas vestimentas de las otras dos pero sin la capucha que tapara su rostro, una adolecente de cabello pelirrojo y ojos color violeta azulado.

Las vio hablar y separarse decidió seguir como podía a la chica de mechones rubios, por impulso de su intuición.

La peli anaranjada decidió inspeccionar los cuartos del segundo piso y buscar algo útil que sirviera de información.

—Espero encontrar algo importante –suspiraba.

Cada que entraba a una habitación y salía solo podía suspirar. Cuando pensó que no encontraría nada de utilidad entro a una amplia y organizada habitación. Cama de matrimonio y una repisa con algunas fotos.

Decidió acercarse a verlas, las primeras parecían ser los dueños de la casas en diferentes años. En una chica peligrosa cargando a una de cabello castaño. Otra con la misma peli rosa con una chica de cabello plateado haciendo gentos graciosos. Otra con la misma peli castaña más pequeña abrazando un perro azul en su cama, como si fuera un peluche. Veía las fotos una por una hasta que llego a una que no podía creer.

—pero que¡ -dijo impresionada cogiendo el marco- ¿cómo es posible¡? – con la foto en mano mira la siguiente, aun o más impresión que la anterior.

Arf se pone pálida, por lo que sus ojos veían y no cabía de su impresión. Con el único consuelo de que su búsqueda había concluido, y con la certeza que un nuevo inconveniente se podría avecinar.

Nanoha caminaba sin rumbo en el primer piso pensando en que hacer para ayudar. Vio a una chica de cabello rubio a lo lejos imaginando que era Fate, se dirigió a su dirección cuando recordó que ella cubría su rostro con una capucha.

—Acaso podría ser –se tapó la boca con las manos de la impresión- solo hay una forma de asegurarme.

Se encontraba pasando entre las personas para tener una mejor vista de ella, el atuendo que tenía la confundía un poco pero sus ojos no la traicionaban cuando estuve más cerca logre escuchar una parte de su conversación.

—hay demasiada gente, le dije a Hayate que esto se saldría de control –dice viendo a sus acompañantes

—tranquilízate amor, mejor aprovechemos- le dije una chica alta riéndose para girarla y besarla.

Alicia parece sorprendida pero le sigue el beso, sitúa las manos una en su cintura la otra el su mejilla dando más claridad de sus dedos donde se ve con claridad un anillo de oro.

"Un anillo de matrimonio!"

CRASHHHH!

Se escucha el estruendo de vidrio roto al otro lado de la sala.

Nanoha trata de salir de su shock y localizar de donde fue provocado el ruido. Para encontrase a una Fate cubriendo se la cabeza y salir corriendo de la casa. Corrió de tras de ella de inmediato pasando por algunas personas que estaban impresionadas.

**Minutos antes.**

Fate estaba por ir a buscar en los cuartos, pero al ver a Arf dirigirse al segundo piso prefirió permanecer el primer nivel.

Miro algunas personas pensando en quienes podrían ser los dueños de la casa pero era imposible con tantas personas disfrazadas la multitud que había y el tamaño de la casa no ayudaba tampoco.

Estaba pensando en su siguiente plan, cuando noto a una chica en silla de ruedas que parecía vigilarla, era una peli castaña con un disfraz de mapache algo gracioso: un antifaz negro, una diadema con orejas, las patas y cola digna de un mapache.

Vi a Nanoha unas habitaciones concentrada en algo, sigo su mirada y me fijo que mira una chica de cabello platinado disfrazada de bandida y una rubia disfrazada de gata sexy.

La peli platinada besa a la rubia y…

—no puede ser –quedo estática- ella e-es mi…

_**¨No puede ser…¨ las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos, mis pies caminaban por si solos. ¨al fin hermana¨.**_

Me encontraba a unos metros de ella. Pero… a la distancia visualicé a la peli platinada subir su mano al brazo de Alicia.

_**Mostrando con claridad un anillo con el símbolo Belka ¨ a-acaso ella¨ me quedo en shock.**_

Tenía un debate interno sobre qué hacer y antes de siquiera pensar, unan chica pierde el equilibrio sujeta mi capa para sostenerse provocando que mi capucha se caiga

—Gracias –me dice la chica.

Antes de que ponerla en su lugar un sonido de un objeto romperse se oye, volteo a ver de dónde se causó.

Veo a la chica con disfraz de mapache, estaba pálida, a su lado un vaso de vidrio roto en el suelo.

Algunas personas me miraban con expresión asombrada.

Reacciono pe pongo la capucha y salgo del lugar sin saber por qué.

Pov. Arf.

Estaba volviendo al primer piso justo a tiempo para ver a Nanoha salir por la puerta. Algunas personas sorprendidas y una niña encilla de ruedas mirando hacia la salida tan blanca como un papel.

Corro a donde se dirigio Nanoha a dos cuadras de la casa.

La vi abrazando a Fate, lo que pareció raro. Quería ir a donde se encontraban ellas, pero creo que este momento se lo merecen.

Estaba por volver a la mansión, pero antes de dar algún paso tu ve la sensación de peligro aproximarse.

**N.A: hola disculpen la demora.**

**Gracias a por seguir apoyándome. Y seguir con esta historia. Siento no poder responder a sus comentarios como se lo merecen. **

**Espero que les gustara el cap. Hasta la próxima chauuu :D :D**


End file.
